


Another Organa

by badwolfchild



Series: Blood Doesn't Always Run Thinker [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Families of Choice, Family, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Little bit of angst, M/M, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 18:30:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5938657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badwolfchild/pseuds/badwolfchild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Prompt: “Poe Dameron has called Leia Organa mom at least three times”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Organa

**Author's Note:**

> Betaed and title by my amazing friend Past_and_Future_Queen (who put up with how I kept switching tenses)
> 
> This does not follow the events in the book Before the Awakening

1

 

     Poe was giddy with excitement as he flew into formation. It was his first mission since he had left the New Republic and joined the Resistance, plus under General Organa herself! He still remembers when his mom, and later his dad after she passed, used to tell him stories about how, at that time, Princess Leia, her now husband Han Solo, and her brother Luke Skywalker fought in the Rebellion. His comms came to life as General Organa spoke into them.

     “Red Five, are you reading? You’ve been awfully quiet. I don’t think I have to remind you how important this mission is.” She then shifts to a softer tone of voice that he’s only heard her use once or twice before. “You and the squadrone haven’t entered hyperdrive yet Poe. If you feel like you can’t do this you can still turn around, I’ll cover for you with the others.”

     Poe, never one to turn down a challenge, scoffed. “Don’t worry Mom, I can do this mission in my sleep. I did plenty of them back when I was with the New Republic.”

     Snap’s comm crackled to life. “Hey General, why does Dameron get to call you Mom and not the rest of us?”

     Poe grimaced. He probably should learn how to switch to a private channel on the comms. He took a deep breath and shrugged it off. Might as well just go with it. “Well Snap, that’s just cuz she loves me more than you. Isn't that right _Mom_?” Poe heard snickering on the lines of the other pilots.

     He grinned as he heard Organa sigh. “As long as your flying is better than your knowledge of how the comms work, I’ll adopt you for maker's sake.” She then got more serious as she spoke to everyone. “Now you all be careful and watch each others backs out there, and I’ll see you all when you get back. May the force be with you.”

 

*****

 

    A month later Poe is psyched to be running point on a mission for the first time. “Hey, Poe Organa,” Snap says over comms. Ever since that incident with the comms people have come to start calling him ‘Poe Organa’. “Did Mom promise to let you run point if you cleaned your bunk for once?” He joked.

    Poe wasn’t about to let Snap bring him down in the least bit. “Actually she said I have to clean it at least once a week, but I’ll have Beebee-Ate help out.” He then spoke to General Organa. “Hey Mom, is it alright if I have Beebee help me clean my bunk? Or do I have to do it on my own?”

    Back at HQ, Leia chuckled and played along. “As long as it gets clean, I think the whole base would appreciate it.”

    Han turned to his wife and raised an eyebrow. “I don’t remember having another kid.” The pilots laughed and they could practically hear Poe’s blush over the comms. “General Solo sir, I’m so sorry. It was a joke from a while back. I’ll stop if you want, or I-I will stop. It’s unprofessional and-”

    Leia took pity on him. “Poe it’s fine. You two flyboys are just the same anyway, forgetting to turn your comms off or remembering to switch the channels.” Han glared at her. She smirked back.

 

2

 

    Poe was Screwed. Screwed with a capital S. What started as a fairly routine escort mission quickly went to hell in a handbasket. Poe, along with another new pilot named Jessika Pava, had drawn the short straws for this mission. They had to fly alongside a freighter and make sure it doesn’t get attacked. Sure, it’s pretty important, but it is _boring._ You fly slow and rarely see any action. At this moment though, Poe was wishing he was flying at an eopie’s pace and listening to Jess’s bad jokes.

    A small squadron of three TIE fighters had ambushed them and Poe had managed to get separated from Jess and the freighter. The good news was that two of the TIE fighters were on his tail, meaning Jess only had to deal with one while protecting the freighter. The bad news was that he had two TIE fighters on his tail. They were gaining on him and fast. He was shaking. “Mom- I mean Ma’am. This is Red Five. I have two TIE fighters gaining and no support. I don’t know- I mean what do I-”

    “Hey kid,” Han kriffing Solo was on his comms right now. If it wasn’t for the fact that he was in mortal danger right now, he would be freaking out a lot more. “One, you need to get out of your damn head right now. All that’s going to do is make you freeze, and that is the number one way to get yourself killed. Two, those TIE fighters may be fast, but their handling is shit.” He continued on in a gruff voice. “So what you need to do is push down-”

    “And then cut back up and left so that I’m perpendicular to them.” Poe finished. He did just that and whooped as he shot both them down. He made his way back to Jess and the freighter just as she shot down the one TIE fighter she had. “All good Pava?” He asked.

    “Copy that Dameron, let’s get this baby back.” They finished the escort and then flew back to HQ in one piece.

 

*******

 

    Han was dragged out by Leia to greet the new ‘hotshot’ pilot on the runway with what looked to be about half of the base. Two x-wings landed a short time later, and a man and a woman climbed out of each one. He hung back as Leia walked briskly to the man first, who he assumed was Mr. Hotshot himself. The young pilot was laughing and being clapped on the back when he spotted Leia. He straightened up but kept an easy grin on his face. The two exchanged some words that Han couldn’t hear. Leia patted the man on the shoulder and then went over to talk to the other pilot that landed. The other people had also left the kid alone to see the other pilot and he was now just kneeling down talking to a little BB unit.

    Han approached him and almost stumbled at the sight of the kneeling man. He only looked to be a couple years older than Ben. “Damn, how old are you kid?” The kid’s head shot up from the BB unit and he fell backwards onto his butt.

    “General Solo sir!” He brushed his hair from his eyes and scrambled to his feet, standing at attention. “Seventeen, sir,” he replied hastily.

    Han stared at him in disbelief. Maker, this kid was only three years older than his son.  It’s been a couple years since Leia sent Ben to train with his uncle Luke. “You can relax Kid, you’re making my back hurt just lookin’ at you.” The young man relaxed slightly so he continued. “I’ll admit, you’re not completely awful up there, just so long as you don’t keep that habit of getting stuck in your head like that.”

    The kid had the decency to look sheepish. “That wasn’t my best moment there.” Han scoffed and gave him a look that screamed ‘ya think?!’ Poe winced. “Okay, _definitely_ one of my top five worst moments of my life.”

    Han choked back a laugh and smirked.

    The BB unit crashed into Poe’s leg and chirped scoldingly at him. [Poe Dameron, he is a General! And don’t joke like that! You could have died and-]

    “Alright Beebee, I get. You can calm down. I’m fine now, see.” Poe held his arms out to show he was unharmed.

    Han cleared his throat to remind the two that he was still there. “Dameron huh? You the kid of Shara Bey and Kes Dameron?”

    “Yeah I am.”

    Han nodded to himself. “Your mother was one helluva pilot. I’m sorry for your loss.”

    Poe smiled weakly. “Thanks.” Han clapped him on the shoulder. Han watched Poe walk off, the BB unit close on his tail. He turned to leave and caught Leia’s gaze. She was smirking at him. He frowned and pointed warningly at her to not say a word. Han turned on his heel and stormed off, pretending like he couldn’t hear her giggling.

 

3

 

    Poe’s head slipped from its perch on his hand and he jerked awake. He scrubbed at his eyes tiredly, the world slowly coming into focus. His eyes landed on the still form of Finn on the hospital bed. When the _Falcon_ landed and he saw Chewie carrying his new friend off the ship, he feared the worst. Then, before he could follow the medics with Finn much further than the runway, the map to Luke Skywalker had revealed itself. After all the hype died down, Rey pulled him aside and told him how Finn had gone up against Kylo Ren alone and saved her life. “You better wake up soon buddy, that way you can tell me everything that happened after we crashed,” he vowed. Poe yawned and sat up in the chair, hoping to wake himself up more. He felt a weight on his shoulders and looked down to see a blanket wrapped around him. “Wha-” He looked around and General Organa had taken a seat in the chair beside him.

    “When was the last time you slept?” She asked without preamble.

    “Um… Does being knocked out after crashing on Jakku count as sleep?” He tried.

    She sighed, unsurprised at the answer and shook her head. “That mission was over thirty-six hours ago, Poe. And no, being knocked out on a desert planet, most likely concussed, does not count as proper sleep.” She spied him about to tumble out of the chair and gently guided his head onto her shoulder, and wrapping an arm around him.

    He chuckled weakly and pulled the blanket tighter around himself. “Oops.” His grin dropped and his eyes fell to Finn again. “Mom?” She hummed and he continued, “Does any of this ever get any easier?”

    She rested her cheek atop his head. “What do you want me to say?”

    He watched as Finn’s chest rose and fell with each breath. “Lie to me?” he requested.

    Leia ran her hand up and down his arm. “Yes, of course it does. The good guys are always honest and kind. The bad guys are easily distinguished by their black caps and evil deeds, and we always defeat them and save the day. No one ever dies,” She paused, no doubt remembering Han, “And everybody lives happily ever after.”

    Poe’s breathing evened out as all the adrenaline of the past two days completely left his system. “Liar,” he whispered before falling asleep completely.

**Author's Note:**

> can find me at my tumblr badwolfchild


End file.
